Forum:New nation
]] This forum is used to apply for the creation of a new nation. This formality is needed in order to avoid conflicting content. Fill in an application form according to the example and the Site Council will guide you through the process. Don't worry, it is easy and we are not too critical. All you really need to get started is a name and a location, though extra information is always welcome. Once your nation is created you can give it content like a history, a specific culture, etc. We only ask our users to respect the General history, again to avoid conflicting content. Application 00: Navonia * Country name: Republic of Navonia * Location: Left end at the bottom of the continent * Leader: User:Regaliorum as High Representative * Description: A phony democracy of medium wealth and size. The Republic of Navonia has a rather violent history and the current leadership depends on oppression to stay in power. The regime has nonetheless a remarkable support base and does try to appease its citizens within the boundaries of what they deem acceptable. Application 01: Sudetia * Country name: Sudetia * Location: next to Navonia * Leader: Jon Johnson * Description: - :Great, I have a neighbor now. Don't worry about the time, once some nations are constructed this should be a low-level input wiki. You can expand your nations background as much or as little as you want. You're not going to follow a German model, are you? :p Yuri Regalio 07:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Application 02: Noel *'Country name': Free Republic of Noel *'Location': Right end at the bottom of the continent, small ammount of land *'Leader': User:Crystalbeastdeck09 as Prime Minister *'Description': A try at a european copy-cat democracy. A land once fought over for a long period of time and was controlled and made into a communist state. Today most of the country is free expect a small ammount of land which is occupied by another country (maybe we could both work on) that under marshall law. The democratic side is like a depressed sucidial country, and since it's founding in 1980 has been electing leaders and voting them out of office every two years. :Looks like a great addition. If you need some tips on what silly cases a government can fall, well let's say we have some experience in Belgium. Could you make a sketch of your nation on the map? I'll make a final version soon. Yuri Regalio 07:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh Okay. Thanks in advance! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 21:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I made a fancy map, are you happy with it? Don't hold back your criticism, I should be able to manipulate this map in any way since I kept the PSD-file for a change. Yuri Regalio 10:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Application 02.b: Viola Adding this just for the completion of it. Yuri Regalio 06:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Application 02.c: Celestia This should be added soon. A diagonal strip of land north of Viola, which is where Celestia is in the Violan city states map. Celestia will also need to pwn Viola in at least one war, since it seems like it's always the other way around. Note: I do not want these implemented ASAP!! I just want them reserved. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Celestia does not exist anymore since it lost land to Assiria, Santa Maria and Viola. HORTON11 16:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) All the former territory it had, except for one province very close to Mariana, and the isolated southern provinces, are still not controlled by Viola. Thereby, I think we should make Celestia its own country. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Application 02.d Cinzeria Cinzeria is another old Violan city state, located in that blank area between Viola, Noel, and Vistania. It should be allied with Noel, most likely, or perhaps Vistania. Note: I do not want these implemented ASAP!! I just want them reserved. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Just for the record I did not do this...Horton left alot holes and changed pre-fixed history which really messed things up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, also this is an example of why we should work on history before making new nations, which just makes it worse. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Application 03: Granida * Country name: Granida * Location: just put me somewhere on the map, near the sea :D * Leader: Dimitri, but still thinking of a fictional dude * Description: previously a pretty pastoral setting, Granida is evolving towards an intellectual state, characterized by bureaucracy and democracy, great stress on education and justice, and a rather libertarian approach to most other issues. A small country, but with diverse regions: the still pastoral inland and the highly liberal "left coast" ;) Dimitri 08:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I have an idea on where to put you. What do you think of being located above Johnson's Sudetia, along the cove coastline? The whole pastoral community thing would fit Jon's history and mine. The inland region should be more hilly, very fit for herding sheep and the like. Yuri Regalio 08:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Perfect. About the same size as Johnnie's if possible :) Dimitri 08:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I hope a little smaller wont mind? Jon already made his nation a few square meters bigger than mine. To compensate in a Freudian way you see. :P Yuri Regalio 08:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, whatever :D. What's the scale? Dimitri 08:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't like to put a number on it. No really, I can figure that out for you since I have a number for my surface and Jon estimated his based on mine. So we do have a scale that is more or less acceptable. Any color you fancy? Purple maybe? Yuri Regalio 08:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sort of bordeaux, or soft green. I've already made the seal and I'm uploading it in a minute. Dimitri 08:59, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Come on Dimi, we all have fancy colors and you want bordeaux? I've added you to the map (uploading after this edit), just tell me what you think. If you really hate the color, I can still change it. Yuri Regalio 09:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It's Soviet red-Bordeaux, anyway :D. I'll see. Dimitri 09:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, it's fine. Doesn't matter very much anyway :) Dimitri 09:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :They have a French term for this one, but I do like it. Yuri Regalio 09:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC)Category:Forum Application 04: Indiana :*Coutry Name: Commonwealth of Indiana/ Indiana :*Location: Will have map. :*Leader: Me, trying to work up a name :*Description: Formed from the American Colonization Society, but instead of being most black- came from Indiana, and mostly white. Has a old state government style, has close relations with the US. Has a Republican and Democratic parties, but also a Labour Party. Farming is the main idea in this, while still having large citites. While not being part of the US/State of Indiana its almost entirely the same as the state, culture, flag.. :*Geography: Mostly the coast is where the population will be and the back country will be rolling with crops, little population will be there. Application 05: NY and Philly I really like the idea of this i uploded a second map that i want made with a new country called New Yonkers and Philadelphia. Which will be like sunkist's country on how it was founded, (kinda like Libya). I would love to help your country grow too. Plus These are my two favorites cities the one i live in and the one I love!!! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 22:08, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Application 06: Vistania *'Country name:' Vistania *'Location:' east coast of the inland bay, bordering the large lake *'Leader:' Me, but will make a name for the leader *'Description:' A country that has seen it all, from Swedish colony to Republic, to Monarchy, to communist state, to Fascist government and to a "new arrangement" :I will add Vistiana and Indiana to the map soon. Consider it approved. @Marcus: are you sure that is 'New Yo'n'''kers'? Yuri Regalio 06:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah Yonkers with an '''n Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 10:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC)' :::Done, I hope it lives up to your expectancies? The map is getting quite filled. Yuri Regalio 15:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks it really does ! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 19:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Application 07: Veltheia * Country name: Veltheian Confederation * Location: Above Navonia and Granida, shape and geography loosely based on Georgia * Leader: Fictional guy, probably German-sounding name (like Heinrich) * Description: I only have a concept design but it will be a confederation with a rich north and a poor(er) south. A small country living from its export, politically neutral and having trouble with its internal structure - a bit like Belgium. It will also contain elements of Switzerland ('Veltheia' being an anagram for 'Helvetia'). This is only a concept design that I want you guys to comment on. So do you think this could be a valuable addition? :Sice it's somewhat like switzerland, you could make some regions have different languages, like German in the west and Russian in the east. HORTON11 12:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, with nationalities from the surrounding nations. Yuri Regalio 13:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Application 08: Antaria * Country name: Kingdom of Antaria * Location: East of Indiana, Northwest of Vistania, north of Granida, shape and geography loosely based on Georgia * Leader: An extremely popular social-democrat president * Description: An Italian Social-democratic state (with a German minority). This will be Vistania's "communists" enemy. It will be a very stable country-except for the fact that communist insurgents in the western part frequently raid the surrounding region. :Seems rather unneeded at the moment. Not that you can't work it out in he (near) future, but I'd like to see Vistania more developed at first. Also, since interaction is one of the main goals here, why don't you pick Viola as your communist enemy? You could collaborate with Marcus on it. Yuri Regalio 13:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That goes btw for all of us (including myself): we should work out our existing projects enough before starting new ones. Yuri Regalio 14:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::But Viola is too far away for them to launch raids on our borders. If they (or we) expanded and our borders met that would be plausible. HORTON11 14:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, no real problem actually so I'll add it. As long as you work on them both. Yuri Regalio 14:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I would be able to do that. HORTON11 15:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I like this!!! One Fasict Country, One Communist rival country and then the country that broke off the communist country with a disputed refugee teritory nearby and one democratic country with two vaunerable islands. Seems okay no one will be harmed But yeah I will help with Viola! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 00:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Well Vistania is really in a New Arrangement but yeah its mostly fascist. HORTON11 Application 09: Darkland * Country name: Our Major Republic of Darkland * Location: South of New Yonkers, Shape will be based on a half of Belgium and a half of Holland * Leader: A American-eque Kim Jong il- like leader * Description: An American-esque North Korean dictatorship. Many people live in huts made of wood. Country does only have immigrants in the Special Territory for the Outside. Religion are forbidden and there are only elections for unimportant posts like Census Counter DotEx 14:10, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Just saying we have to stop with the facist/communist countries. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 21:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't think there are other communist countries. HORTON11 21:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You should think about this..having both Indiana and New Yonkers are pro-freedom..and Indiana used to be part of the United States, and I'm sure the US woulden't mind to sweep into a tiny dictatorship right next to one of its territories. -Sunkist- 21:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but were past cold-war. One scary fasict country is good enough i'll comprimise and say just make it a small ammount of land. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 00:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't fix on the cold war issue, we are closer to interwar Europe having all kinds of states. @DotEx: could you also upload a map with your border? Just a draft so that I can update the general overview. Yuri Regalio 06:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :NOTE: The Darkland-project was approved at first but aborted later on. Therefore it is now considered declined. To re-start the Darkland-project a new request is required. :NOTE: Darkland was also declined due to an unrealistic description and name. Application 010: Polis Somthing to experiment in, the Greek World of "City-States" or Polis. The new country for creation is Polis. The small island off the coast of the main land will be the base for a very small, highly populated city. It will basically run as a city, with a Mayor-City Council and will litterally be called that.I will off cousre fine out some of the details later, it will mainly be Italian, Greek, German, and English.Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing this state would have played a role in the 18th century conflicts that rocked the States of Rodenia? HORTON11 00:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) No, they're peace loving hippies . Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Application for Deletion 00: New England I believe the country of New England is not high quality enough to be part of New Continent Wiki. Here are my reasons: It is unrealistic (it is basically a copy of the UK: same political system, same political parties, similar culture, etc.), has nothing to do with the current history (just sort of an isolate), is isolated form the other countries, as well as the other history, and takes away more valuable space that could be used for new people who want to use a country. Anyone agree? I think we should all work on history instead of a new nation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh all of them are different cultures take a step back and look. I'M THE ONLY USER HOW ACTUALLY FINISH THE HISTORY OF A COUNTRY...Free Republic of Noel! IT WAS SHORT AND TO THE POINT WHICH WE SHOULD BE DOING...I REALLY DOUBT THERE WILL BE MANY NEW USERS. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) THEN FINISH THE OTHER COUNTRIES. . . I'M SURE THEY WON'T MIND. Work on Navonia, Sudetia, Granida, Viola, Antaria, Celestia, Cinzeria, Indiana, New Yonkers and Philadelphia, and most of all, HISTORY!! Just stop making new countries! The same thing happens with making new wikis. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Notification The continent is getting quite full, so I suggest a temporary hold on new proposals. All articles on proposals not formerly rejected (that includes both the ones approved and in progress) are to be expanded. Yuri Regalio 09:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC)